Broken Scars
by CabbieBade
Summary: Rumor has it her hair was red because she took her friends blood and put it in her hair. Some say she felt guilty after killing them that she went nuts and did it with her blood herself. Some just say she just liked her hair red because it remembered her of her job to do. (Rating may change in future of violence)
1. Pranks

**Omg! So this is the first fic I ever wrote (besides Stolen) I mean... when I started writing I had Stolen as a REAL thing, not a fanfic or anything just a realish story that my friends saw. Then my first fic (I believe) was Broken Scars (this one) it was about a girl and a guy (Cat and Robbie) who has been bullied and they help each other. But then I changed it due to a movie I was inspired by (Forget me not with Courtney Biggs and Bella Thorne) and it became a story about a teenage girl who was in a coma for six years due to her old friend pulled a prank on her by a game and now she want's revenge to get rid of them all.**

**This story has been an on and off story all the time but now I feel it's time to just finish this for good. After this I feel I want to make a sequel where this girl is so interested into Cat's story that Cat even becomes a part of her (Reminds me of Monster for any Total Drama readers? ;) )**

**It's been a while since I wrote a Victorious fic and so these characters might be OOC (out of character) but of course Cat will since she's evil... ROFL! Lol! Hope you enjoy.**

**PS: I am taking a break on my story 'Stolen' to finish this or at least get half way done. I will also post this in a chapter :)**

* * *

_**WARNING:** May contain blood, OOC, and more. If you can not handle this, DO NOT read. May be rated M later on just in case of the gore._

* * *

_Rumor_ has it her hair was red because she took her friends blood and put it in her hair. Some say she felt guilty after killing them that she went nuts and did it with her blood herself. Some just say she just liked her hair red because it remembered her of her job to do.

"Fatty Catty all round and fatty! Couldn't get up the stairs even if she tridey!" A boy yelled and pointed at her, she looked hurt. She wasn't even chubby, only seven-year old Catherina Dawn Valentine _(hope you happy Total Drama readers, Dawn in another twisted story. -_- )_ did was cry. All her life she was teased because she was a foster child. _(Not trying to be rude to anyone who is)_ She ran and sat on a bench, she only had one friend, Jadlyn Marie West. Everyday after school they would meet in the graveyard next to where Catherina lived and play a game, a secret game Catherina made up.

"Promise you wouldn't tell anyone about are game? Or else the ghost's will come for us, Jadlyn." Catherina said and held out her pinkie. Jadlyn was in the same grade but looked older, like four years older. The game was tag but with a twist, a dark twist.

Jadlyn promised her and they both smiled. But later did she know that night Jadlyn brought her friends and played it. Leaving Catherina broken-hearted, of course Jadlyns friend's laughed at her and called her names, they even pulled a prank on her.

Catherina slowly opened the door, fiddling with the loose piece of wood of her bedroom, she glanced up but quickly looked down.

"Hey..." Jadlyn said and looked at her sadly, "I am really sorry for what happened. Maybe we can play again?" She said, Catherina looked down sadly.

"Just us this time? No... no more of those rude people?" She said, Jadlyn smiled and nodded, Catherina smiled and walked out to the graveyard with her. It was 8:30 at night, sure the graveyard was closed but she was spending time with her best friend.

They started to do the game and Catherina smiled, Jadlyn looked at her scared and was attacked on the leg with a 'ghost' Catherina screamed and stood back. Jadlyn tried to warn her and more came after her, she screamed and everything went silent.

"Jadlyn...?" Catherina said scared, Jadlyn stood up slowly, pale face, blood down her face and black around her eyes. She ran after Catherina, the little girl ran to the front door of the place she was living it and accidentally hit her head. Everyone froze in shock, Jadlyn stood over her, Catherina was having a sezior. Tears went down her cheeks.

"Catherina?!" She said scared and started to feel guilty. Robert, Jadlyns brother, grabbed her arm. "Hurry! Maybe we wont get caught!" He yelled and Jadlyn ran home, fast as she can. Her parents ran to her and hugged her.

"Jadlyn, what happened?!" Her father yelled. Robert was shortly behind her and he stood beside her, ketching his breath.

"I... I don't remember." She said. All the memories of Catherina was out of her head, she wiped her face and saw the makeup. Her brother thought she was lying to get them out of trouble. No memory was remembered of Catherina Dawn Valentine, the girl who was in a coma for six years because of what her ex-best friend did to her.

While Jadlyn was hanging out with friends who forgot to but her brother, Catherina in her sleep had nightmares about that day and started planning. She slept like an angel but was about to kill like the devil.

* * *

**Yes there will be a trailer/preview for this on my YouTube channel :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Bye Bye Vega

**So my best friend (outside of Fanfiction) wrote a review and I was like "Oh. My. God." because I thought he lied when he said he wrote a review, and I just went to his house yesterday. So I just sat there like "O_O" and now I owe him an apologize. I am also going to write a Drake and Josh crossover with Victorious fic with Drake, Jade and Cat, it will be called "Highway".**

* * *

**WARNING**_: May contain blood, OOC, and more. Please do NOT try/do what you read here in life, this is made up. Will have blood and more._

* * *

_April 16th, 2014. Six years later._

**Cat** opened her locker, pink and white covered the locker. Her best friend, Robbie, came up beside her and took a picture of her. Robbie never forgot the day it happened, everyone else forgot. He was at the hospital everyday because he felt so bad. Then there goes Jade walking down the hall, now black hair with blue streaks instead of blond. Following her was her boyfriend, Beck and a few other friends of hers, André and Tori. Cat rolled her eyes and heard a voice.

_Kill them_

She looked around and didn't see where the voices we're coming from.

_Kill them,_

_they hurt you,_

_me,_

_us._

* * *

**Later** that night, Victoria/Tori Vega was in her room, she saw a shadow under her door. She thought it was her sister, Trina, trying to scare her. She sighed, "Nice try Tri, but I know it's joke." she said and the door opened slowly, the hall was dark and her bedroom light flickered off, she reached for a flash light but no batteries we're in it.

"Trina... this isn't funny!" The figure stepped inside and closed the door. "Hello?!" Tori said, a sharp pain went into her chest and the light's came on. Cat stood there emotionless, Tori tried to say something but Cat ripped the knife out of her chest leaving Tori in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

**Cat** layed in her bed and gulped, visions of Tori's cold lifeless body flashed through her mind when she closed her eyes.

"You did the right thing." A voice said, Cat stood up in her bed and saw a little girl drawing in a blue dress, the same dress she had on when the prank was pulled. "Who are you?" Cat said scared.

The little girl looked at her, reddish almost black eyes stared into her soul, "I'm you when you we're little." She said. "I'm here to help you/me. You have to do whatever I say." Catherina said, Cat nodded and Caterina handed her a packet. The warning said not to eat or you will die.

poison.

"Give it to André." Jade's best guy friend, Catherina handed her an apron. "André goes to the same coffee shop everyday. Give this to him with his coffee, the **whole** packet."

Whole?

She wanted revenge but in a pie in the face revenge.

But this was better,

To hurt Jade, destroy her, to have her remember what she did.

_Perfect._


	3. Posion and Explodes

_**WARNING:** May contain blood, OOC and more. If you can not handle to NOT read._

* * *

**Cat** opened the coffee shop door and smiled, putting her apron on. She waited at least an hour and her new 'boss' came up to her. "Welcome! If you don't know how to work this job we have a trainer"

"I know what to do..." Cat said, Catherina stood in a corner "Nobody knows I'm here, only you can see and hear me." André came in and sat down, Cat went up to his table.

"What will it be?"

"The usual please." He said not looking up, he couldn't believe Tori was gone. Her and him use to hang out all the time and now he felt so alone.

"Sorry I'm new here, what is it?" She said, André looked up and smiled, "Well isn't it Cat Valentine, the girl who accused me and my friend's that we played a trick on her." Cat rolled her eyes, Catherina rubbed her scar she had when she hit her head, Cat did the same and looked down.

Soon

André told her what he wanted and she made it putting the whole packet in and then shoving it in her pocket so nobody would find it, a few minutes later another waitress brought it to him. Catherina broke the security cameras and their footage so they wouldn't get caught. André smiled up at her, she left and he began to drink the coffee and his throat started to close, his stomach hurt badly and his heart went faster, he started to choke, people looked at him and a woman called for help, people tried to give him CPR but couldn't. Finally he dropped to the floor dead, Cat smiling in the back of the room.

Later that night Catherina gave Cat a box of matches and a little thing of gasoline.

"Beck is taking Jade out to dinner tomorrow and you need to burn him... making him explode." She said and gave Cat hints, Cat's eyes turned red and back to brown, smirking.

* * *

_**Catherina** walked up on Jadlyn and Beck kissing while in the grave yard. She cleared her throat and both jumped up._

_"Catherina..."_

_"This is **are** game..."_

_"I.. I was going to invite you but I forgot." Jade said, her friends started to come over._

_"**This is are game!**" Cat said and began to cry, her nose started to bleed._

_"What's wrong with her?" André said and leaned on a tomb stone._

_"She's just being a brat." Beck said and Catherina gave him a death glare, he just smiled at her. She touched under her nose and gasped at the blood, she ran home, Robert looked back at her and felt sorry, looking down._

_"Come on, let's finish the game." Victoria said, Jadlyn shrugged Catherina off and walked with them._

_"Hey, you coming?" André said to Robert, nodded and glanced back one last time of Catherina running inside her house to her room before walking off with everyone._

* * *

**8:00** P.M, Cat walked past Beck who was waiting outside Jade's house, matches in her pocket, a cup of gasoline in the her hand described as soda. Beck rolled down his window and smiled.

"Hey Kitty, it's raining shouldn't you be home?" He said and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be a gentlemen by helping Jade out of her house by giving her your $5 leather jacket?" She said, Beck rolled his eyes, she came closer and put her hand on his.

"You picked the wrong night to take her out."

"And why's that? Because of the weather? I tried to cancel but she said no."

"Not just that. Because she's about to witness your death." Cat said, Beck looked at her funny and she poured the gasoline on him and lit a match.

"WOAH! Kitten... just stay calm" he had a flash back of teasing her and then another of the prank. His eyes widened.

"The truth hurt's doesn't it?" She smirked and through the match in his truck, Catherina locked him in his own truck. She walked off. 9 seconds later Beck and his truck exploded, Jade ran outside and screamed bloody murder. People ran outside and called the police.

As for Cat... she just walked home like nothing happened smiling.


	4. Friends Forever

**So this is the last chapter of Broken Scars, I have been working on this for a year and it has been an off again on again story. My old friends at my old school loved the idea and one of my old best friend's and I watched the real movie that it's inspired (Forget Me Not, a horror movie) and I just sent her the link to this story and so far she likes it... I hope, lol! So, this is for you!**

**Deditcated to an old friend of mine who always believed in me and this story from the very beginning!**

* * *

**WARNING: May be gory, OOC and more. If you can not handle please do NOT read.**

* * *

**Today** was the day... the day that Jadlyn Marie West was going to die and suffer. Cat grabbed a knife and smiled. Catherina was in the background smiling then stopped.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Cat said and Catherina stepped towards her.

"Robbie..." Cat froze in terror of her own best friend, "he has to go to."

"No, he can't! Sure he was part of the prank but-"

"He was part of the prank that caused us... you... me... in a coma!" Catherina said and grabbed the knife, Cat ran out the door and to Robbie's house, sure she got weird and concerned looks from strangers but who cares, her best friend was about to die and it was going to be his fault. Her nose started to bleed because she was scared and rushing, this hasn't happened since she woke up from the coma.

* * *

_**Cat**, a few months ago was sitting on her bed, Robbie handing her a towel. Jade poured milk all over her, he sighed._

_"I can't believe they don't remember." He said and hugged her, she smiled at him and wiped her face._

* * *

**Tears** streamed down her face as she got closer, he was the only one who remembered, the only one who really cared for her. She saw there lights we're on and ran faster, she pounded on the door and Robbie and Jade's mother opened the door, her mother looked at her in panic but Cat ran past her and ran to Robbie's room. He looked at her and ketched her in his arms.

"Cat! What's going on?!" He said worried, "She's coming! Catherina! ME! HIDE!" Cat said and Robbie didn't understand, she told him the story and his eyes widened. "You killed everyone?!"

"I had to! After what they did to me!"

"Beck, Tori and André!"

"Robbie, you we're part of the prank"

"So she's coming for me?!"

"And Jade!"

"And Jade had to go to the hospital for a test..." Robbie said and panicked, he hid Cat and himself in his closet and locked it. He was honestly thinking Cat was lying a little and slaughter him right there but he waited and listened and all he heard was her cries.

* * *

**Jade** walked out of a hospital room, all the halls we're empty, she went down stairs but for some reason ended on the roof. She looked around confused.

"Hello?!" She said, she then saw a little girl with flowers in her hands with orange-ish red hair in a blue dress with blue flats. Something in her mind snapped.

* * *

_**Catherina** and Jadlyn laughed near a grave stone and rolled around on the grass. "Sister Delilah said I could make more friends by going to a real school and stuff." She said, Jadlyn looked at her sadly, Catherina took a flower out of her hair, "That's a pretty flower." Jadlyn smiled at her and pointed at it._

_"There called Forget me not's. You put them over the graves."_

_"How come?"_

_"So you don't forget the dead." Catherina smiled at Jadlyn, there was silence, she went back to the topic with Sister Delilah, "But... I only want you as a friend. Best friends?" Catherina handed her the flower she liked, Jadlyn smiled and took it, "best friends forever." they both smiled at each other._

* * *

**Jade** looked at her scared. "Catherina?!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Release the one ignored by heaven." Catherina started to do the chant they did before they did before each game and stepped closer to Jade who took steps back.

"Eight, nine, ten now run and hide or join her by the devils side! Eleven comes it's not to late so kill the ghost reseal your fate!" Catherina was now in front of her, her eyes blood-red.

"I'm so sorry..." Jade said and cried, "All I wanted was you..." Catherina gave Jade her forget me not flowers she had in her hands and Jadlyn excepted them.

"Best friends forever? Right?!" Catherina snapped her head which was now peeled off, Jade screamed and fell back, falling off the building. Catherina then disappeared into thin air with black dust.

* * *

**Robbie** held Cat and knew what to do. To save himself and his friends and family. He had to kill his best friend. He opened the door and told her he would be back. He went the bathroom and turned the hottest water ever on. He grabbed some gloves and sighed and started to cry. He went back to Cat and led her into the bathroom, telling her it was the safest place in the house, and of how Cat is of course she believed him. He locked the door and she sat down.

"I'm so glad we're friends..." She said to Robbie, this broke his heart, "yeah..." he replied and came towards her, she smiled but then looked at him scared. He wrapped his hands around her neck and shoved her in the tub, she was in shock and was shaking from the water. She slammed her head down, she opened her mouth to scream but choked on the water and tried to grab him for help. He squeezed tighter and looked down holding back the tears.

_I'm so glad we're friends_

Finally she stopped and her eyes we're closed, he looked at her and cried his heart out, he held her, sure she was a murderer but now so was he.

* * *

**Five** years later. Robbie was caught for murder but he told the story about Catherina coming and having Cat kill everyone, no one believed him. He was sent in an asylum. He was allowed once a year to go visit his friend's graves and every year he put forget me not's on theres. But there was one grave left always plain.

He walked up to it and sighed to himself, police officers and a doctor in the back ground. He fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry, I had to." is what he would say to it every year. He traces the name and looked down at the picture, it had two pictures, a little girl and a teen. He, for once, put a flower on their grave, just one, forget me not. He walked off and got in the car going back to the asylum. Catherina Dawn Valentine age 15 died on October 4th, 2014, a girl who wanted revenge is now a devil.

But it wasn't over.

Cat's soul went into a doll she loved ever since she was four in her bedroom, Sister Delilah was now selling her stuff and making room for a few new kids in the orfinidge, she sold the doll to an old shop. Amanda Smith, a little ten-year old girl was walking near her mother, she spotted the doll and smiled.

"Mom, can I please have this?" She said and looked in the window, the doll was sitting in an old doll bed. The mother looked at it, something odd was wrong with it, the eyes we're black and every time you moved, it looked like it was going to follow you. "Maybe sometime... come on." She said and dragged Amanda off, Amanda looked back at it not realizing the head turned to look at her, soon, Amanda's future was about to change

_Forever._

* * *

**It's over now... but it's not. I'm making a sequel and sorry this was so short, you might know me, short and simple. :P**

**The title of course will be called forever and the little girl (Amanda) will be casted as a little Zendaya Coleman since little Catherina was casted by little Bella Thorne :)**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Broken Doll coming soon!

**OMG! Broken Doll is coming soon, I have a trailer to put on my YouTube... even though nobody will watch... and the cover of it on my image manager now, about to make my own personal sound track for it(which is what I always do, helps me write and rethink what it's about), get something to drink and write.**

**Broken Scars was actually one of my first fanfic's I was hooked to and one of my first horror ones. It was an on again and off again story and stuff. The main plot of it was Cat and Robbie both had the same story of being called losers and loners but once they find each other there not alone as they thought they we're and help each other out, etc. But then I watched this movie called "Forget Me Not" which had Bella Thorne from Shake it Up and Cody Linley from Hannah Montana (Jake Ryan) and stuff. It was a horror movie about this girl named Angela (Bella Thorne) who was in a coma by her friend who doesn't remember her by pulling a prank on her because she got jealous when they played their game. Years later the friend, Sandy, (Carly Schrooder, can't spell her last name) and its graduation weekend when they remember the game and go to the graveyard where they played it and see this girl about their age, don't have a name or anything. She falls back on a cliff where Sandy witnesses and there's no body at all. Then her friends die and along the way her friends don't remember the others. Spoiler ending Sandy and Angela trade places and Sandy's in a coma and Angela is getting out of the hospital.**

**Anyways I got my inspiration from that, I told my friends at my school and they loved the game and we even played it. It lasted for a couple of months but it was fun while it lasted and I loved how they encouraged me to keep writing it. Even though it was four chapters I loved writing it.**

**Now Cat's back but she's a doll, when Samantha (originally Amanda) Smith (Jennette McCurdy) finds out the doll she loved it haunted, she wants to see this spirit. Word spreads and it gets to Robbie, once he's let out of his asylum he goes and tries to find Samantha before its to late. Old friends reunite and hearts are broken.**

**Will star: Ariana Grande, Jennette McCurdy, Matt Bennett, Liz Gillies, Nathan Kress and guest appearances by Bella Thorne and more.**

**The legend of Catherina Marie Valentine lives on in, Broken Doll...**


End file.
